Erreur de destination
by ZooeyCarter
Summary: SG1 se retrouve où ils ne devraient pas... après saison 10 mais avec jack, explication dans la fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Erreur …**

((Commentaire de l'auteure entre double parenthèses))

**Chapitre 1** Cheyenne Mountain, Colorado Springs, Été 2007 

**(voix off) – **Chevron 5, enclenché !

**G.Landry** – Vous avez tous compris la mission ?

Jack, Sam, Daniel et Teal'c acquiescèrent, mais le Général remarqua une lueur d'interrogation dans les yeux du Colonel.

**G.L. – **Le Général O'Neill c'est joint à vous pour remplacer le Colonel Mitchell qui s'est blessé lors de la dernière mission, sur Abydos.

**Jack** – Quoi ?! Vous êtes retournés sur cette planète ? Sans moi ?!

**Sam** – Mon Général, vous étiez occupé avec les japonais…

**J** – (tout bas) C'est pas une raison…

**(voix off)** – Chevron 7, enclenché !

La porte des étoiles s'ouvrit avec l'habituelle bulle bleue. Sam se tourna vers Jack.

**S** – C'est bon de vous revoir, Monsieur.

**J **– C'est bon de vous revoir aussi, Colonel. Ça me rappel le bon vieux temps… sauf Teal'c et ses cheveux.

**Daniel** – Il en est très fière !

**J **– (sarcastique) Je n'en doute pas un seconde !

Ils marchèrent sur la passerelle et traversèrent la porte… pour retomber lourdement sur un sol de bois. Teal'c écrasa Daniel et Jack tomba sur Sam ((qu'est-ce que serait l'histoire sans ces moment-là ?)). Ils se sourirent, gênés et rouge jusqu'aux oreilles.

**S** – Je suis désolé, mon Général…

**J** – Ce n'est pas à vous de vous excuser, Colonel. Et puis, de toute façon, c'est moi qui ai la meilleure place, alors…

Au moment où Jack réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire, il devint plus rouge qu'il ne l'était déjà. Le Général se leva pour laisser respirer Sam et regarda autour de lui.

**J **– Mais où sommes nous atterris ? Certainement pas sur la planète prévue …

**Teal'c** – (qui c'était relever) Apparemment, nous sommes dans la chambre d'un enfant, plongée dans le noir.

**S** – Je dirais plutôt une adolescente.

**D **– (lui aussi debout)Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ?

**S** – (pointant quelques posters)_One Tree Hill _est très populaire chez les adolescentes . ((Et comment !))

**J** – C'est très intéressant, tout ça, mais ça ne nous dit pas pourquoi nous sommes (murmurant) ici.

**S** – (murmurant aussi)Pourquoi murmurez-vous, Monsieur ?

**J** – nous allons réveiller la petite si nous continuons…

– C'est déjà fait, Patate !

une adolescente aux long cheveux bruns s'assis dans son lit et les regardas. Lorsqu'elle se rendit compte QUI était dans SA CHAMBRE, elle remonta les couvertures jusque sous ses épaules.

**ADO** – (pour elle) Pourquoi ça arrive à moi ? (aux autres) Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

**J** – On se posait justement la question !

**D** – (gentil comme tout, comme d'habitude)Salut, moi c'est Daniel. Tu pourrais nous dire où on est ?

**ADO** - Dans ma chambre…

**J** – On avait remarquer, ça, mais où dans l'univers ?

**ADO** – Sur Terre. À Québec, plus précisément.

**S** – Qu'est-ce qu'on viendrait faire au Canada ?

**ADO** – À Québec !

**T** – Où est la différence ?

**D** – La différence est que les québécois sont tellement fière de leur province qu'ils la prenne pour un pays…

Le visage de la jeune fille s'illumina d'un sourire.

**D** - … Même si le Québec a de très faibles chances de devenir un pays.

**ADO** – Merci de casser ma joie, Daniel.

**J** – La leçon de géographie est terminée ? Ça ne nous dit toujours pas pourquoi nous sommes ici !

**ADO** – Je ne le sais pas plus que toi, Jack.

Toute l'équipe resta perplexe.

**S** – Comment tu sais le nom du Général ?

**ADO** – Rares sont les personnes sur cette planète qui ne savent pas qui est l'équipe SG-1.

**D** – Ça devient franchement bizarre, tout ça…

L'adolescente le regarda avec des couteaux dans les yeux signifiant ''Et pas pour moi, peut-être ?''.

**D** – ET puis d'abord, comment tu t'appel ?

**ADO** – Pour toutes informations, je m'appel Anaïs L., j'ai 17 ans. Je suis en secondaire 4… vous voulez savoir autres choses ?

**J** – Oui, moi je veux savoir un truc : Comment tu nous connais ?

**Anaïs** – Y'a une série sur vous, à la télévision. Y'a des livres et des jeux. Y'a même des figurines et une série télé avec McKay et Sheppard .

**S **– (découragée) Pas lui…

**A** – Oui, lui. Et je te jure, dans un des épisodes de Atlantis, c'était chaud entre vous.

Jack, Daniel et Teal'c se tournèrent avers Sam.

**A** – Il avait eu un accident avec un Puddle Jumper et s'était retrouvé dans le fond d'un océan. Pendant le crash, il s'est méchamment cogné la tête et il s'est mit à t'halluciner… Disons qu '_illusion_ est très faible dans se cas- là.

**S** – (inquiète) Pourquoi ?

**A **– Disons seulement que dans ses rêves, tu n'est pas seulement la scientifique sexy qu'il connaît. T'es plutôt son fantasme… un peu comme Jack est le tiens et vice versa.

Les deux concernés parurent immédiatement mal à l'aise. Daniel s'approcha d'Anaïs et l'embrassa sur le front.

**D** – Merci ! Ça fait bien 10 ans que j'essaye de leur dire ça.

**A** – (rouge comme une tomate) À ton service, Dan… Tu permet que je t'appel ''Dan'' ?

**D** – Quand tu veux !

**J** – C'est bien beau, l'amitié, mais il faudrait retourner aux États-Unis.

**S** – (murmurant à l'oreille de Jack)Mon Général, il faudrait peut-être l'emmener à la base au cas où elle saurait quelque chose.

**A** – T'es pas discrète, Samantha, j'ai tout entendue et j'ai des problèmes d'audition, alors imagine les autres.

Sam parue gênée par la remarque que l'adolescente venait de lui faire.

**J **– J'avoue, Colonel, que la petite a raison. Je me demanda même pourquoi vous vous êtes penché à mon oreille.

**S** – C'est ça, rajoutez-en !

**D** – Désolé d'interrompre, mais je pense qu'Anaïs veut parler.

**A** – Merci, Dan. Je voulais dire que si c'est vraiment nécessaire de m'emmener à Colorado Springs, il faudrait que j'aille réveiller mes parents pour leur dire, mais il faudrait aussi que je puisse me lever, pour ça.

**T** – ((oui, il est encore là !)) Qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche ?

**A** – la nuit, quand je dors, j'enlève mon soutif…

**D **– Et ?

**A** – T'as le pied dessus, Danny Boy.

Daniel baissa la tête et remarqua que sous ses boots, il y a avait le soutif noir en question.

**A** – Tu pourrais me le rendre, s.t.p ?(aux autres) ET vous retournez, par la même occasion ?

Tout les membres de SG-1 se retournèrent sauf Daniel qui donna le soutif à Anaïs et se tourna ensuite. Lorsqu'elle eu finit de le remettre, elle se mit debout et se dirigea hors de sa chambre.

**J** – Elle a un sacré caractère, la petite!

**A** – (dans le salon) Arrête de m'appeler ''la petite'', Jonathan.

Jack fit une grimace.

**D **– Moi, je la trouve charmante…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 Chambre des parents d'Anaïs 

Anaïs arriva en flèche dans la chambre où sa mère et son beau-père dormaient.

**A** – Maman, Papa, réveillez-vous !

Parents – Quoi ?

**A** – Vous savez, l'émission que j'écoute souvent en ce moment ?

**Père** – Oui et ?

**A **– Eh bien, disons… qu'ils sont là.

Mère – Tes blagues idiotes, garde-les pour demain.

**A** – Tu veux une preuve ?

Anaïs sorti de la chambre et revint quelques secondes plus tard avec Daniel.

**A** – Quand je vous dit qu'ils sont là ! Tu le reconnais, maman ?

Sa mère était trop bouche bée pour dire quoi que ce soit.

**A** – Veux-tu que je te prouve qu'il existe ? T'en qu'à y être, on va y aller au complet !

Anaïs attrapa Daniel par le collet et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Quand elle le relâcha, lui-même était trop surpris pour dire quelque chose. L'adolescente replaça tranquillement les quelques cheveux en broussaille et repris :

**A** – Maintenant que je vous ai prouvé qu'ils sont vraiment là, je peux les accompagner aux U.S.A, ils ont quelques questions à me poser ?

Les parents d'Anaïs, trop déboussoler pour parler, acquiescèrent.

**A** – Merci ! Alors, je fais ma valise et on y va, d'accord ? Au revoir !

Elle les embrassa sur la joue et repartie dans sa chambre en tirant Daniel par la manche.

**T** – Alors ?

**A** – Alors, ça serait bien que vous alliez m'attendre dans le salon pendant que je m'habille… Et si vous voulez appeler Landry, le téléphone sans-fils est à côté de l'ordinateur.

Daniel se tourna soudain vers Anaïs

D – Le truc de tout à l'heure… on pourras le refaire ?

A – Quand tu veux, mon chou, mais pas ici. Il faut d'abord que je fasse ma valise parce que je ne sais pas combien de temps vous allez me garder à la base.

Elle les mit tous à la porte de sa chambre et s'habilla en se disant ''J'ai embrassé Daniel!''.

**Salon d'Anaïs**

Les 4 membres de SG-1 étaient assis sur le divan quand Jack coupa le silence.

**J **– (se tournant vers Daniel) ''Mon chou''? Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?

**D** – (les joues roses) Rien ! Absolument rien ! Et puis si nous avions fait quelque chose, je ne vous le dirais pas!

Le visage de Sam s'illumina.

**S** – Vous vous êtes embrassés !

**D** – Rectification, elle m'a embrassé… pour prouver à ses parents que ce n'était pas une hallucination collective.

**J** – (n'en revenant toujours pas)''Mon chou'' ?

Les autres se tournèrent vers lui, consternés.

**A** – (entrant dans la pièce)Oui et alors ?

Elle avait sur son épaule une petite valise noire.

**A** – Jack, t'as appeler le Général Landry ?

**J** – Oui. Il envoie un hélico nous chercher, sur le toit, qui nous mèneras à l'aéroport de Montréal où un avion nous attendras.

**A** – C'est cool ! Alors, on y va ?

Tous se dirigèrent vers la porte de derrière quand Anaïs s'exclama :

**A** – Attendez, j'ai oublié quelque chose !

Elle couru dans sa chambre et en ressortie avec une doudou à son bras et une casquette sur la tête. Tout le monde la regardait bizarrement.

**A** – Quoi ? Pour la couverture, je suis une personne très insécure qui sursaute au moindre craquement, alors je dors encore avec un doudou.

**S **– Et la casquette ?

**A** – Je trouve ça class!

Après se bref échange, Anaïs alla dire ''au revoir'' à ses frères et ils purent enfin aller sur le toit. En attendant l'hélicoptère, les 4 soldats s'assir sur des caisses en bois abandonnées. Anaïs fit pareille, mais il n'y avait que 4 caisses alors elle partagea celle de Daniel.

**D** – (après quelques minutes de silence) Anaïs, tu as combien de frères ?

**A **– Deux, mais ma mère veut deux autres enfants.

**D **– Elle est courageuse…

**A** – Tu ne peux pas savoir comment…

Quelques minutes de silences repassèrent pendant lesquelles Sam, Jack et Teal'c parlaient entre eux.

Tout à coup, Daniel se tourna vers Anaïs, approcha son visage du sien et l'embrassa tendrement. Dans leur têtes, ça criait ''Je l'aime ! Ça y est, je suis amoureux/euse !'' Le baiser devint vite passionné et les deux amoureux durent se séparer pour ne pas faire de bêtises devant les autres.

**D** – (essoufflé)Juste un petit avant qu'ils arrivent…

Ils se sourirent et le vent commença à monter. Ils levèrent tous la tête et virent l'hélicoptère au dessus d'eux. L'engin se posa, ils embarquèrent à son bord et il re-décolla illico presto.

**A** – C'est grave si je n'ai pas de passeport ?

**S** – Non, l'armée Américaine n'en a pas de besoin.

**A** – Je ne suis pas dans l'Us Air Force, moi !

**D** – Tu passeras, ne t'inquiète pas.

**A** – (lui souriant)D'accord.((elle est gaga, je serais pareille à sa place))

Durant le trajet Anaïs en profita pour mettre sa doudou et sa casquette dans son sac. Ils arrivèrent à l'aéroport et embarquèrent immédiatement dans un jet privé de l'Us Air Force. À l'intérieur les attendait le Général Landry.

**G.L** – Alors, c'est vous la petite dont le Général O'Neill me parlait ?

**A** – Oui, Monsieur, C'est moi. Anaïs L.

Elle se retourna brusquement vers Jack.

**A** – La prochaine fois que tu me surnomme comme ça, Jonathan, je continue à t'appeler ainsi jusqu'à la fin …

Jack refit une grimace et regarda méchamment Anaïs ce qui fit sourire Sam.

**A** – Tu l'as cherché, mec.

Elle se tourna vers Landry, un sourire sur le visage.

**G.L** – Et bien, vous avez un sacré caractère, Mademoiselle L.

**A** – Jack a dit la même chose, tout à l'heure.

**G.L** – Pour vrai ? Enfin… mettez-vous à l'aise, tout le monde, nous n'arriverons pas avant 4 heures, au moins.

**A** – Merci, Monsieur. J'aurais une petite question : vous auriez un endroit où je pourrais parler seul à seul avec le Docteur Jackson ?

**G.L** – Oui, il y a un salle de réunion, à l'arrière de l'avion.

**A** – Merci beaucoup, Monsieur.(se tournant vers Daniel)Vous me suivez, Docteur ?

**D** – Bien sûr, (s'écartant pour la laisser passer)Après vous.

Ils se dirigèrent tout les deux vers le fond de l'appareil et entrèrent dans la salle. Une fois la porte fermée et barrée à double tours, les deux amoureux se sautèrent dessus et s'embrassèrent passionnément. Daniel prit Anaïs dans ses bras et la déposa sur la table, au milieu de la pièce. Il continua à l'embrassé et descendit dans son cou et sur ses seins. Il remonta à sa bouche pour en reprendre possession.

**D** – (entre deux baisers)J'ai tellement envie de toi…

**A** – Moi aussi…

Ils continuèrent de s'embrasser jusqu'à ce qu'Anaïs romps un des baisers pour demander à Daniel :

**A** – Prend-moi… Maintenant.

Daniel s'exécuta avec plaisir. Pendant qu'Anaïs détachait son pantalon pour laisser sortir son sexe tendu, Daniel releva la jupe de jeans et enleva la petite culotte de sa partenaire. Il la pénétra doucement et s'activa en Anaïs sous ses gémissements de plaisir. Ils jouirent au même moment et s'écroulèrent l'un sur l'autre. La respiration encore altente, ils se r'habillèrent tant bien que mal. Anaïs refit sa queue de cheval et replaça ses vêtements dans le bon sens. Il débarrèrent la porte et allèrent s'asseoir à la table. Ils s'embrassèrent encore un peu, mais quand ils entendirent des pas dans le couloir, ils se séparèrent et Daniel se mit à parler de runes anciennes qu'il avait trouvé en Afrique du Sud. Anaïs fit semblant de s'y intéresser en se versant un verre d'eu de la cruche qu'il y avait au bout de la table. Le jeune archéologue était arriver au passage où des indigènes l'avaient attaqués quand Jack et Sam ouvrirent brutalement la porte. Ils regardèrent les deux jeunes gens qui les fixaient à leur tours.

**D** – Oui ?

**J **– Non, rien. On voulait seulement savoir ce que vous faisiez.

**A** – Dan me parlait d'une expédition en Afrique du Sud d'où il avait ramené d'intéressants artéfacts. Vous voulez entendre la suite de l'histoire ?

**S** – Je suis sûre que Daniel nous l'a déjà raconté, on ne voudrait pas déranger.

En coup de vent, Jack et Sam repartirent comme ils étaient arrivés. Anaïs et Daniel se mirent à rirent quand ils constatèrent qu'ils avaient faim.

**D** – Il doit y avoir quelques choses à manger, à bord.

Ils sortirent de la sale de réunion et longèrent la corridor pour aboutir dans la pièce où tout le monde était.

**D** – (demandant à Jack, Sam et Teal'c)Est-ce que vous avez mange ?

**T **– Le petit déjeuner à été servit il y a une heure, Daniel Jackson.

**A** – Toutes ces émotions, ça creuse. J'ai tellement faim que je pourrais avaler un éléphant!

**S** – (avec un regard pleins de sous entendus)Ça donne faim, s'aimer ?

**A** – (la regardant, surprise) Je pense que Jack à une mauvaise influence sur toi, Samantha. T'es pas d'accord, Dan ?

**D** – Tout à fait.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 

L'avion se posa sur une piste de l'aéroport de Colorado Springs et tout le monde embarqua dans un fourgon de l'armée qui les attendait.

Dès son entré dans la base, Anaïs fut conduite dans la salle de briefing. Quelques minutes plus tard, Sam arriva avec les papiers de confidentialité que l'adolescente devait signer.

**A** – (signant la 6e feuille) Alors… qu'est-ce que tu vas faire pour Jack ?

**S** – Quoi ''Qu'est-ce que je vais faire pour Jack''?

**A** – Écoute, tout le monde en a marre de vous voir vous tourner autour. Dès le test Zatarc, il y a 6 ans, vous auriez du sortir ensemble.

**S** – Mais le règlement…

**A** – C'est bien ce qui vous empêche d'être marier et parents, oui ! Au diable, le règlement! Les secrets c'est beaucoup plus excitant, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

**S** – Tu veux dire comme Daniel et toi ?

**A** – (embarrassée) On parle de Jack et TOI, pour le moment, pas de Daniel et moi.

**S** – C'est du pareil au même…

**A** – Non, car Daniel et moi, c'est pas si secret, Teal'c, Jack et toi êtes au courant. Vous deux, depuis 10 ans, vous faites un pas en avant et deux en arrière. Il est vraiment temps que vous faisiez quelque chose.

Sam parue réfléchir puis repris les feuilles et sorti de la salle. Quelques minutes plus tard, SG-1 arrivèrent et s'assirent pour le briefing de cette mission manquée. Daniel et Teal'c s'installèrent de chaque côtés d'Anaïs et Jack et Sam prirent place en face d'eux. Le Général Landry entra quand tout le monde fut assis.

**G.L**- Bien, je vois que vous êtes tous là. Alors, je veux que 'on m'explique qu'est-ce qui c'est passé pour que vous atterrissiez dans la chambre de Miss L.

**S** – Peut-être que la porte à mal compris les coordonnés que nous lui avons transmit.

**J** – (tout bas) Ça ne serais pas nouveau…

**G.L** – Miss L… Quel est votre nom ?

**A** – Létourneau.

**G.L** – Mademoiselle Létourneau, que savez-vous sur le programme de la porte ?

**A** – Qu'elle permet d'aller sur des planètes à des million d'années-lumière d'ici et qu'elle peut vous envoyer dans le passé. Je sais aussi que c'est grâce à Samantha que vous pouvez l'utiliser car, sans DHD comme celui que vous avez fait exploser pour libérer Teal'c de la mémoire tampon de la porte, ça serais impossible de s'en servire.

**G.L** – Vous savez beaucoup de choses, effectivement. Je décide que, jusqu'à ce que ce problème ne soit réglé, vous resterai à la base dans des quartiers de l'aile C. ((j'ai dit ça comme ça, je ne sais pas elle est où, l'aile))

**A** – Excusez-moi, mon Général est-ce que je pourrais savoir seulement deux petits trucs ?

**G.L** – Oui, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

**A** – Eh bien, premièrement, est-ce qu'il serais possible d'avoir des appartements plus proche de ceux du Doc Jackson ? Je ne veux être méchante avec personne, mais c'est que je me suis plus lié d'amitié avec lui, alors ça serais un bon point de repère, si jamais j'avais un problème, que je puisse me rendre facilement chez Daniel.

**G.L** – je ne vois pas d'inconvénients sauf si Jackson n'est pas d'accord…

**D** – Pas du tout, ça ne me pose aucuns problèmes ! ((on se demande pourquoi …))

**G.L** – Alors, c'est d'accord. Et le deuxième truc, c'était … ?

**A** – Où est passé Vala ?

**J** – Elle est parti en mission avec SG-13.

**G.L** – Daniel pourriez-vous aller reconduire Miss Létourneau dans les quartiers B-128, je vous pris ?

**D** – Oui, Monsieur.

**G.L** – Je donne congé à SG-1 jusqu'à la fin de ce problème. Rompez.

Tout le monde se levèrent et sortirent à la suite de Landry.

**D** – (prenant le sac d'Anaïs) Attend, je vais le prendre.

**A** – (rougissant un peu) Merci… tu es sûre que ça ne te dérange pas si j'ai demandée à être plus proche ?

**D** – Pas du tout, voyons. Tu es ma petite-amie, c'est bien normal.

Anaïs rougis encore plus et baissa la tête en souriant. Daniel, croyant l'avoir mise mal à l'aise, voulu s'excuser, mais ils étaient déjà rendue aux appartements de la jeune fille. Elle ouvrit la porte grâce à la carte magnétique que Landry lui avait donné.

**D** – Écoute, si tu ne veux pas, je comprend. Tu es encore jeune…

Anaïs ne lui laissa pas le temps de terminer qu'elle l'attrapait par le collet de son treillis et l'attira dans sa chambre en lui disant :

**A** – Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que j'aime les jeunots ?

Deux heures plus tard, tout deux étaient endormis l'un contre l'autre, heureux d'être ensemble quand on vint cogner à la porte. Anaïs se réveilla, s'enveloppa dans sa robe de chambre et alla ouvrire. Elle trouva Jack, qui devint rouge devant l'habillement de la jeune fille.

**A** – Oui ?

**J** – Eh… je cherche Daniel, tu ne l'aurais pas vu ?… Il faudrait que je lui parle.

**A** – (un peu gênée) C'est qu'il dort… est-ce que c'est important ?

**J** – Pas vraiment, je voulais seulement qu'il me conseille sur un truc. Quand il se réveilleras, tu lui dira de venir me rejoindre.

**A** – (septique)D'accord. À plus tard !

Jack parti et elle referma la porte. Lorsqu'elle revint se couche auprès de Daniel, celui-ci ouvrit les yeux et se retourna vers l'adolescente.

**D** – Qui c'était ?

**A** – Jack. Il voulait des conseils. (riant doucement) Peut-être pour savoir comment déclarer sa flamme à Samantha, subtilement…

Daniel La regarda bizarrement puis il éclatèrent de rire.

**D** – Jack ? Subtile ?

**A** – Je sais, c'est étrange dans la même phrase.

**D** – Étrange, tu dis ? Enfin, on parle de Jack, quand même!

Ils rirent encore un peu, puis Daniel pris Anaïs dans ses bras. Les deux amoureux restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes avant que le scientifique ne dise avec regrets qu'il fallait qu'il aille aider Sam pour résoudre le contre-temps de la porte. Anaïs le supplia de rester, mais il lui répondit qu'il fallait réglé sur problème au plus vite pour ne pas retarder les autres missions.

**A** – (déçue) D'accord, je comprend. Vas-y, mais reviens-moi vite !

**D** – T'inquiète, il ne m'arrivera rien.

Il s'habilla ((imaginez-le, dans l'épisode 8x18, quand il est revenu de chez Oma, nu… Pas de bave, s'il vous plais !)), donna un dernier baiser à Anaïs et parti rejoindre Sam dans son labo. Pendant l'absence de Daniel, l'adolescente en profita pour se doucher, lire et écouter de la musique. Trop absorbée par sa lecture, elle n'entendit même pas qu'on frappait à la porte. Ce n'est qu'à la troisième série de coups qu'elle se leva et alla ouvrire. Daniel entra et alla s'asseoir sur le lit en regardant droit devant lui. Anaïs referma la porta et alla se poser à ses côtés. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il faisait là, il n'était parti que deux heures.

**A** – Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Il est arrivé quelque chose de grave ?

**D **– (sortant de sa transe) Il n'est rien arrivé… enfin, si, mais rien de grave.(se tournant vers elle) Je pense que Jack n'a plus besoins de mes conseils…

**A** – Non…

**D** – Si…

**A** – Mais c'est génial ! Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

**D** – Et bien, j'étais partis au Mess me chercher un café et une gelée bleue pour Sam, et quand je suis retourné au labo… disons qu'ils nous imitaient l'épisode de l'avion…

Daniel resta muet quelques instants puis repris.

**D** – J'ai refermé la porte et je suis retourné au Mess boire mon café.

**A** – C'est tout une choc de les voir… faire ça… c'est sûre!

**D** – Effectivement…

**A** – (inquiète)Il y a des caméras dans la base, non ?

**D** – Pas dans le laboratoire et des les appartements.

A – Ouff! C'est rassurant ! Au moins, ils n'auront pas de problèmes.

**D** – Ouais…

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques minutes pendant lesquelles Anaïs passa sa main dans les cheveux courts de Daniel, ce qui sembla le détendre au point de l'endormir.

**A** – Tu veux aller te coucher chez toi ?

**D** – Non. Il n'est que 13h, si je dors maintenant, je ne dormirai pas ce soir.

**A** – Ce n'est pas moi qui va s'en plaindre… Allez, tu dors debout. Couche-toi au moins deux heures, tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça.

**D** – D'accord, mais si ça ne te dérange pas, je t'emprunte ton lit. Je suis trop fatigué pour retourner dans ma chambre.

**A** – Mais non, voyons ! Dors et moi, je vais aller manger un truc au Mess.

**D** – Mmh, mmh.

L'archéologue se coucha et s'endormit aussitôt. Anaïs l'abria, déposa un doux baiser sur son front et sortie pour se diriger vers la cafétéria de la base. Là-bas, elle rencontra le Colonel Cameron Mitchell. Elle se présenta et parla avec lui, lui demanda comme il allait et si sa blessure ne le faisait pas trop souffrir.

**Cameron** – C'est supportable, mais je me demande un truc : Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

**A** – Aussi étrange que cela puisse l'être, SG-1 est tombé au beau milieu de ma chambre pendant que je dormais. Peut-être que la porte n'a pas bien fonctionné, mais c'est bien là qu'ils sont atterris.

**C** – Et où habitez-vous ?

**A** – À Québec.

**C** - (avalant son café de travers) Quoi ?! Pourquoi la porte aurait-elle voulu les envoyer au Canada ?

**A** – À Québec !

**C** – C'est pareil !

**A** – Non !

**C** – Si !

Anaïs sourit.

**A** – Regardez-nous un peu. On se chamaille déjà comme des enfants alors qu'ils y a 20 minutes, je ne savais pas qui vous étiez… enfin, presque.

**C** – (souriant a son tour) Nous sommes ridicules, effectivement… Qui m'a remplacé, pour la mission ?

**A** – Le Général O'Neill. Il s'est montré très gentil, chez moi, surtout quand j'ai appelé Daniel ''mon chou''.

**C** – Pourquoi vous avez fait ça ?

**A** – Longue histoire…

**C** – J'ai tout mon temps.

**A** - …C'est que je connaissais déjà la porte des étoiles bien avant que Daniel, Sam, Jack et Teal'c n'arrivent chez moi.

Cameron resta silencieux, attendant qu'elle finisse son récit.

**A** – Il y a une émission de télévision sur le programme de la porte.

**C** – Non…

**A** – Si…

**C** – Et de quoi ça parle ?

**A** – De l'équipe SG-1, plus précisément. J'adore cette émission et je l'écoute tout les jours alors quand ils ont débarqués dans ma chambre, j'ai complètement flippé ! Ils voulaient m'emmener ici, mais il fallait que j'aille le dire a mes parents et comme ils ne me croyaient pas, j'ai tiré Daniel jusque dans leur chambre. Pour leur prouver que c'était vrai, j'ai un peu embrassé Daniel.

**C** – Pour vrai ?

**A** – (rouge) Ouaip…

**C** – Et qu'est-ce qu'il a dit, ensuite ?

**A** – Une fois retourné dans ma chambre avec les autres, il m'a demandé si nous pourrions le refaire, un jour.

**C** – Et …?

A – En attendant l'hélico, sur le toit de mon immeuble a apparts. Sauf que cette fois-ci, c'est lui qui m'a embrassé.

**C** – Est-ce que vous êtes… ensemble ?

**A** – Ce n'est plus un secret pour Samantha, Jack, Teal'c et vous, maintenant.

**C** – C'est ce qu'il fallait a Jackson. Je suis content pour vous.

**A** – (souriant) Merci !

Ils continuèrent de bavarder et de rigoler sans savoir que Daniel les regardaient de l'entrée du Mess. Avant qu'Anaïs ne le remarque, il regagna ses appartements. A vrai dire, Daniel était un peu jaloux. Depuis la mort de Janet Fraiser, il avait peur de perdre ses petites-amies, aussi rares se faisaient-elles. Au fils du temps, il était devenu un peu possessif. En voyant Anaïs et Mitchell discuter et rire, il avait eu peur que le Colonel ne lui vole la femme qu'il aimait.

Anaïs se rendit soudain compte que cela faisait plus de deux heures qu'elle parlait avec Cameron. Elle s'excusa, lui dit ''au revoir' et fila a sa chambre. Ne voyant pas Daniel sur le lit, elle alla voir aux quartiers du jeune homme ou elle le trouva assis a son bureau, essayant de traduire un texte goa'uld.

**A** – Hey…Depuis quand es-tu réveillé ?

**D** – (sec)Depuis une heure.

**A** – (inquiète) Qu'est-ce que tu as ? tu n'arrive pas a trouver un mot ?

**D** – (sautant du coq a l'âne) Qu'est-ce que tu faisait avec Mitchell?

**A** – Ne me dit pas que tu est jaloux ! C'est parce que je discutais avec Cameron que tu me fais cette tête ?

**D** – C'est bien normal, il est beaucoup plus intéressant qu'un simple petit archéologue.

**A** – (en colère) Non, mais t'as pêté un câble ou quoi ? Aux dernières nouvelles, je ne t'appartiens pas, alors j »ai le droit de parler a qui je veux, d'accord ? Tu me verrais te faire une crise a chaque fois qu'une infirmière te touche pour te soigner ou a chaque fois que tu parle avec Samantha ? On serait bien avancés !

Daniel ne dit rien.

**A** – Écoute, si tu es pour être comme ça tout au long de notre relation, t'es tombé sur la mauvaise fille. Viens me voir quand tu auras évolué.

Anaïs partie en claquant la porte et Daniel se cogna la tête plusieurs fois sur son bureau en disant ''Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ?''. ((une belle connerie, a mon avis !))

Anaïs retourna dans ses appartements et s'écroula sur son lit en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps.

**A** – (pour elle-même) C'est un beau début, pour une relation! Il a fallu que tu tombe sur un mec que tu aimes comme un folle, nais ce mec est jaloux comme pas possible ! Bravo, Banane, bien joué !

La coupant dans ses pensés, quelqu'un vint frapper a sa porte.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 

**A** – (criant à la personne derrière la porte) Je ne veux pas te voir, Daniel, va-t-en!

**X** – (derrière le battant) C'est pas le scarabée, c'est … Jonathan…

Anaïs se leva et alla lui ouvrire, dès qu'il la vit, Jack su que Daniel avait profondément blessée l'adolescente. Pour la consoler, il la prit dans ses bras et la berça tranquillement. Au bout d'un moment, Anaïs s'essuya les yeux et invita l'homme à entrer. Ils s'assirent sur le lit et Anaïs demanda :

**A** – Pourquoi tu t'es appeler ''Jonathan'' en t'annonçant ?

**J **– Avec le ton de ta voix, quand j'ai frappé, je voulais te faire rire un peu… Qu'est-ce que Daniel a fait ?

**A** – Il m'a vu parler à Cameron, au Mess tout à l'heure et il est devenu jaloux…

Elle versa quelques larmes.

**A** – Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans le coin ?

**J** – Carter et moi étions venu voir Space Monkey (sourire d'Anaïs) pour éclaircir un point un peu embarrassant. Nous étions au bout du couloir quand nous t'avons vu sortir en furie de sa chambre. Carter est en train de lui parler…

**A** – le point un peu embarrassant à éclaircir ne serait pas qu'il vous ai vu faire quelque chose sur la table de travaille de Samantha ?

Jack rougis pour la ixième fois de la journée ((j'ai arrêté de compter…)) .

**J** –(se grattant la nuque) Il nous a vu ?

**A** – À ce qu'il m'a dit, oui. Mais t'inquiète pas Jonathan, ont ne le dira à personne.

À l'entente de son prénom, Jack fit une petite grimace ((là aussi, j'ai arrêté…)).

**A** – Pourquoi tu n'aimes pas qu'on t'appel par ton nom au complet ?

**J** – ((c'est une raison bidon que je donne, c'est pour l'histoire)) … Mon vrai nom, c'est Jonathan O'Neill junior. Mon père n'a pas été le meilleur sur terre, alors je préfère me faire appeler par mon surnom.

**A** – Je suis contente de faire parti du groupe(regard curieux de la part de Jack) Le mien aussi est un con.(en souriant) De toute façon, ''Jack'' c'est class, alors je vais t'appeler ''Jack''.

L'homme lui sourit à son tour. Anaïs posa sa tête sur son épaule et ferma les yeux.

**A** – (murmurant) Merci de m'avoir réconforté, Jack.

Elle s'endormie quelques secondes plus tard. Jack la coucha, la couvrit de sa couverture et sorti de la chambre sur a pointe des boots. Il attendit alors que Sam sorte de la chambre de Daniel. La jeune femme apparue 20 minutes plus tard.

**J** – Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il a, le scarabée ?

**S** – Il a tout simplement peur de perdre Anaïs comme il a perdue Sha're et Janet.

**J** – C'est pas une raison pour agir ainsi ! La petite était effondrée quand je suis arrivé.

**S** – Est-ce qu'elle va mieux ?

**J** – Peut-être. Pour le moment, elle dort. Et lui ?

**S** – Il va avoir une ecchymose sur le front. Quand je suis entré dans sa chambre, il se tapait la tête sur son bureau. Le pauvre s'en veut vraiment d'avoir fait ça, tu sais ?

**J** – J'espère… Tu veux aller manger un truc ?

**S** – (avec un regard plein de sous-entendus) Je pourrais avaler un éléphant!

Ils se dirigèrent vers le Mess, mais, tout à coup, l'alarme sonna.

**(voix off)** – Ouverture non programmée de la porte.

Jack et Sam coururent vers la salle de contrôle, bientôt rejoint par Teal'c, Daniel et Anaïs.

**G.L** – Que ce passe-t-il ?

**Walter** – Je n'en sais rien, mon Général… Je reçois le code d'identification de SG-11.

**G.L** – Ouvrez-leur.

**W** – Oui, Monsieur.

Walter mit sa main sur l'appareil et l'iris s'ouvrit. Dès que l'anneau fut ouvert, des goa'ulds en sortirent et ouvrirent le feu sur tout le monde. Ils tirèrent en direction du poste de commandements et blessèrent Walter ((pauvre petit…)).

**G.L** – (criant) Aller à l'armurerie ! Jackson, vous donnerez une arme à Létourneau et vous la conduirez au poste de sécurité! Carter, fermez l'iris !

**D/S** – Oui, Monsieur !

SG-1 et Anaïs se rendirent ensuite à l'entrepôt d'armes. Ils s'équipèrent tous de gilet par balles, de P90 et de Zat. Sam, Jack, Teal'c et Mitchell, qui les avait rejoins, partirent en direction de la salle d'embarquement où les goa'ulds forçaient les portes pour envahir la base et ainsi atteindre la surface. Seulement cinq arrivèrent, mais quatre furent tués et le dernier s'échappa.

De leur côté, Daniel tirait Anaïs par la main pour arriver le plus vite possible au poste de sécurité qui se trouvait à l'autre bout de la base.

**A** – (se mettant devant Daniel et retirant sa main de la sienne) Aille ! Lâche-moi, tu me fait mal !

**D** – Il faut se dépêcher, ils sont peut-être déjà à l'air libre. Il faut vraiment te mettre à l'abri avant qu'ils…

**A** – (criant) à plat ventre !

Ne comprenant pas pour quoi, Daniel s'exécuta. L'adolescente empoigna son P90 et tira derrière lui.

**A** – Reste là…

Elle le contourna et alla voir si le goa'uld qu'elle venait d'abattre était vraiment mort.

Alarmés par les coups de feu, SG-1 et le Général Landry arrivèrent sur les lieux. Voyant d'abord Daniel couché sur le sol à quelques mètres d'Anaïs, ils pointèrent leurs armes sur elle.

**J **– Repose doucement ton arme par terre, petite.

**A** – (les mains levées et le regardant méchamment) Regarde d'abord derrière moi, O'Neill.

Elle s'écarta de quelques cm sur la droite pour laisser voir à tout le monde le cadavre de l'ennemi.

Daniel se releva et remarqua la scène qui s'offrait à lui. Ses coéquipiers Baissèrent leurs fusils et Anaïs, ses bras.

**D** – (sautant sur la jeune fille et la serrant contre lui)Dieu merci, tu n'as rien !

**A** – (le serrant aussi dans ses bras) C'est plutôt moi qui devrait m'inquiéter pour toi, pas le contraire.

Ils desserrèrent leur étreinte et remarquèrent que les autres avait assistés à leur démonstration d'émotions.

**J** - …Bien, Heureux que vous alliez bien, tout les deux.

**G.L** – Je voudrais savoir quelque chose, mademoiselle Létourneau : Est-ce que c'est vous qui avait tué ce goa'uld ?

**A** – Oui, Monsieur… Après, on viendras dire que trop regarder la télévision, c'est mauvais.

Tout le monde sourit et Mitchell félicita Anaïs pour la précision de son tire. Daniel fit les gros yeux au Colonel, mais l'adolescente lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes.

**A** – (entre les dents) Ne remet pas ça, je t'en pris. (à Mitchell) Vous auriez du aller vous planquer, Cameron, vous êtes blessé!

**C** – Vous voulez rire ? Où il y a de la bagarre, j'y suis toujours.

**G.L** – Très bien, vous continuerez de bavarder plus tard. Pour l'instant, allez reporter vos armes et réunion dans deux heures.

Des soldats vinrent prendre le corps du défunt pour aller le mettre avec les autres cadavres. Apparemment, l'invasion avait été contrôlé et les seules victimes qu'ils y eu était les envahisseurs. Tout le monde alla prendre une douche et se dirigèrent vers le Mess pour manger un truc.((c'est que ça donne faim, tirer sur des serpents!))

Avant que Daniel est pu sortir de ses quartiers, Anaïs le rejoignit. Daniel, encore torse nu et un peu mouillé, la laissa entrer.

**A** – Il faut qu'on parle.

**D** – (refermant la porte) T'as raison.

Instant de silence.

**D** – Écoute, je suis désoler d'avoir insinué que tu voulais me tromper. C'est idiot de ma part, mais c'est que je ne veux pas te perdre…

**A** – (se rapprochant de lui) Je veux seulement que tu sache deux choses : je t'aime et jamais, au grand jamais, je n'aurai l'idée de t'être infidèle.

**D** – Je t'aime aussi…(la prenant dans ses bras et la serrant fort contre lui) Pardonne-moi…

**A** – (la tête sur sa poitrine) C'est déjà fait.

**Briefing**

**A – **Quand j'ai vu le goa'uld derrière Daniel, je lui ai dit de se mettre à plat ventre et j'ai tout simplement tiré.

Daniel à ses côtés, lui serra la main et lui murmura ''merci!''.

**S** – Et tu n'avais jamais touche à une arme de ta vie ?

**A** – J'ai seulement été dans les cadets de terre assez longtemps pour savoir en utiliser une correctement, mais c'était il y a quelques années.

**G.L** – Et bien. C'était assez longtemps pour sauver la vie d'un de nos hommes ! Comment faire pour vous remercier ?

**A** – Avoir sauver la vie d'une personne qui m'ait chère est pour moi une grande satisfaction, mon Général, je ne demande rien de plus.((modeste…))

**G.L** – (surexcité) Je veux absolument vous récompenser, Mademoiselle Létourneau… c'est pourquoi je vous nomme Lieutenant dans l'équipe SG-1.

**T.L.M** – (très surpris) QUOI ?

**G.L** – Ne me dites pas que ça vous surprend ? Elle a sauver un élément important du programme de la porte et je pourrais aller jusqu'à dire qu'elle a sauver la base en tuant ce goa'uld. Elle le mérite amplement!

**A** – Mais le camp d'entraînement que font les cadets avant d'entrer ?

**G.L** – Vous venez de le faire !

**A** – Et bien, vous parlez d'une journée ! Hier soir, j'écoutais une épisode de la porte et je me disais que ça serais cool, si m'arrivais, de travailler avec une équipe SG… C'est en train de m'arriver !

**S** – À quel moment .tait rendue l'émission ?

**A** – (avec un note de regret dans la voix) Au sacrifice du lieutenant Elliot pour vous sauver…((je vous jure que c'était l'épisode qui jouait quand j'ai écrit cette fic !))

Sam baissa la tête. Elle se souvenait très bien de ce moment. Il lui avait fallu plusieurs jours pour s'en remettre, car c'est à partir de cette instant qu'elle avait eu la confirmation que Martouf l'avait vraiment aimé…

**J **– (se reprenant) Enfin, c'est regrettable, mais on ne peux pas revenir en arrière…

Tout le monde le regarda.

**J** – Laissez tomber…

**G.L** – Lieutenant Létourneau, si vous voulez bien me suivre dans mon bureau pour signer les papier requis ?

**A** – (avec un sourire de deux mètres de long) Oui, mon Général !

Anaïs se leva et suivit Landry dans le bureau adjacent à la salle de réunion. À travers la fenêtre, Sam, Jack, Teal'c, Daniel et Mitchell virent l'adolescente de 17 ans signer les documents, recevoir ses plaques et serrer la main de Général.

**G.L** - (revenant dans la pièce avec Anaïs derrière lui) Je vous présente le Lieutenant Anaïs Létourneau, membre de SG-1.

Il se décala de quelques pas sur le côté pour laisser apparaître La jeune fille au garde-à-vous et faisant le salut militaire. Tout le monde applaudit et Daniel se leva, tout souriant, et alla embrasse sa petite-amie. Il était tellement content pour elle.

**G.L** - …Je pensais vous attribuez d'autres quartiers, mais je penses vous laisser ceux que vous avez déjà.

Les deux amoureux rougirent et remercièrent Landry avant que celui-ci ne sorte de la salle.

**A** – J'y crois pas ! Moi, dans l'US Air Force ! Le jour de mon anniversaire en plus ! Il faut absolument que je le dis à ma mère !

**J** – C'est ton anniversaire ?

**A** – Ouaip ! Il est plus de minuit et j'ai 18 ans !

**J** – Alors on va aller fêter tout ça chez moi ! Vous venez ?

**T.L.M** – Ouais !

Tous allèrent se changer et se rendirent chez Jack. Vers 3h du matin, Cameron et Teal'c retournèrent à la base. Sam, Anaïs et Daniel, bien trop bourrés pour conduire, durent passer la nuit le reste de la nuit chez leur supérieur.

À midi, tout les quatre se réveillèrent avec un foutu mal de tête. Assis à la table de la cuisine devant une tasse de café, chacun d'entre eux restaient silencieux. Aillant vraiment marre de ce silence palpable, Anaïs posa une question à jack et à Sam.

**A** – Vous vous souvenez, hier, quand Daniel et moi nous sommes disputés ?

Ils acquiescèrent de la tête.

**A **– Pourquoi vous étiez venu déjà, quand vous m'avez vu sortir de sa chambre ?

Le sang fusa dans les joues des deux consternés.

**A** – Enfin, passons… (se retournant vers Daniel) On dirait que tu as plus mal à la tête que moi, mon chou. Pourtant, tu sais que la bière ne te fais pas…

**D** – D'où tu sais ça ?

**A** – (prenant une gorgé de café) Télé…

**D** – Foutu télévision…

Les deux autres rirent dans leur barbes (( c'est une expression…)), mais Anaïs se tourna vers eux et leur dit :

**A** – Je pourrais en raconter des biens bonnes sur vous aussi.

Les deux militaires parurent apeurés.

**S** – Tu ne ferais pas ça ?

**A** – Je me gênerais…


	5. Épilogue

Épilogue Dans une forêt, sur une planète inexplorée, le soir, 2 ans plus tard 

D – J'arrive toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi vous avez demandez à être dégradé, Jack !

A – La raison est assise à côté de lu, mon chou.

Toute l'équipe était assise par terre, autour d'un feu de camp. À la suite de la remarque d'Anaïs, tout le monde rit. Ils continuèrent de plaisanter jusqu'à ce que Cameron en ai assez.

C – Anaïs, pourquoi continues-tu de me vouvoyer ? Ça fait bien un an que je t'ai dit d'arrêter ça !

A – Voyez-vous, Cameron, mon comportement est aussi étrange que celui de Samantha et Jack : ils couchent ensemble depuis deux ans, mais continue de se vouvoyer.

Daniel éclata de rire pendant que les principaux intéressés devenaient rouge comme des tomates.

D – (riant encore) Tu ne changeras jamais, Anaïs ?

A – Jamais, mon chou. Jamais…

**Fin**


End file.
